


Behind Blue Eyes

by BaaderMeinhof7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Mutual Pining, Potuguês br, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaderMeinhof7/pseuds/BaaderMeinhof7
Summary: A ligação entre Ben Solo e Rey não terminou em Crait, e ambos devem lidar com isso a sua maneira.





	Behind Blue Eyes

Pensou que tivesse acabado, ou fez-se pensar tanto que começou a crer na veracidade de uma ilusão.

\- Não seria a primeira vez. - ele disse, fitando as estrelas que abrilhantavam uma nebulosa cinzenta. Agora, com o vínculo ainda mais forte, era possível enxergar os arredores de Kylo.

\- Saia da minha cabeça.

\- Você pensa alto demais. Eu não preciso entrar na sua cabeça para compreender seu conflito. Eu o sinto. Agora mesmo, você está achando que eu a convoquei, que eu abri a conexão, mas está enganada. Eu não a quero aqui, não mais do que você me quer.

Depois da morte de Snoke, a energia pulsante que os unia não cessara. Rey resistiu, mas não importava o que fizesse, pois o magnetismo latente entre os dois cedo ou tarde voltaria a se manifestar.

\- A ligação deveria ter morrido junto com Snoke.

\- Você deveria ter me matado quando teve a chance. Sua decisão sentimental será também a sua destruição. Pensa mesmo que os resquícios da Resistência sobreviverão à Primeira Ordem? 

Não poderia matar você nem se quisesse, pensou. Mas não se atreveu a dizer. Ela compreendia a tentativa de Kylo de fazê-la acreditar em uma Resistência natimorta. Uma Resistência em desesperança não é funcional e não apresenta uma ameaça ao governo despótico da Primeira Ordem. Há pouco tempo, eram apenas Rey e Ben, duas almas solitárias e famintas por compaixão. Agora, vivam para seus títulos e suas respectivas organizações. Ela era a Última Jedi, e ele, o Líder Supremo da Galáxia. Estavam destinados a destruir um ao outro. 

\- Da mesma forma que a Rebelião sobreviveu ao Império.

Quando ele finalmente se virou, Rey pode contemplar os círculos arroxeados de fadiga que se formavam abaixo dos olhos do homem exausto a sua frente. 

\- É isso que diz a si mesma todas as noites enquanto tenta reciclar as sobras do meu legado?

Atacá-lo seria inútil, ela sabia. Para controlar a ira crescente, Rey apenas cerrou os punhos e enterrou as unhas na palma das mãos.

\- O legado que você rejeitou.

\- Isso não é verdade e nós dois sabemos. Quando as coisas não acontecem de acordo com seus planos, você prefere condensar a verdade em algum lugar da sua mente. Mas você sabe, você sabe a verdade. Acha que seus condecorados heróis de guerra hesitaram em se livrar do único filho? Diga-me, sucateira, acha que depois de me deparar com o sabre do meu tio pronto para me dilacerar eu voltaria para casa? Acha que eu me candidataria a um cargo no Senado ou que entraria para o contrabando? Pouco me importa se você está com a Falcon. Meu legado me rejeitou, e a única herança que me resta é a de Darth Vader. 

Ben Solo fora doce e compreensivo na caverna de Ahch-to, mas Kylo Ren era cruel, e sua voz grave e taciturna destilava veneno. Rey arriscara a própria vida por Ben, na esperança de que ele voltasse para a luz, mas os avisos de Luke logo se mostraram corretos.

\- Você me acusa de viver no passado mas faz a mesma coisa. Você não é Darth Vader.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para intimidá-la, mas não para tocá-la. 

\- Tem toda razão. Eu não sou Vader, eu o superei. Tenho contingentes em cada canto da Galáxia, o maior poderio bélico desde a época do Império, as melhores frotas a minha disposição. E você, o que tem? Meia dúzia de traidores e uma nave obsoleta. 

\- Tenho amigos. A Resistência não morreu, nós temos aliados, ainda há na Galáxia pessoas que estão dispostas a lutar contra sua tirania, pessoas que acreditam na justiça.

Kylo limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

\- Continue me fornecendo informações sobre seus justiceiros, e irei atrás deles eu mesmo. Matarei um a um. Depois serão seus ''amigos''. Mas não se preocupe, não vai sentir falta deles.

\- Você não sabe o que diz.

\- Sei muito bem o que digo. Acha que não sinto sua solidão mesmo em meio a tantos rostos familiares? Os outros não entendem como é ter sensibilidade à Força, não de forma tão visceral. Pode mentir para todos ao seu redor mas não pode mentir para mim. Seu semblante alegre e sua compostura heroica são tão frágeis quanto as mentiras que contou a si mesma sobre seus pais. Ser a heroína com um propósito te permite um falso senso de pertencimento. Achei que tivesse aprendido algo com Han Solo e Luke. Heróis são enganações e todos estão susceptíveis à falhas. De novo, você se recusa a enxergar, você quer edificar a esperança para os seus seguidores, e portanto, nunca deixa cair a máscara de expressão suprema da luz.

\- Me admira que você fale de máscaras. Não há nada de errado em querer fortificar meus amigos. É melhor que intimidar subordinados. 

\- Você se julga muito pura, não é? Sempre negando a escuridão e adotando uma filosofia rudimentar que falhou sucessivamente. Sinto a escuridão em você, Rey. Estive em seus pensamentos, vi a forma como você atacou FN2187 em Jakku, vi como atacou Luke em Ahch-to, eu carrego a cicatriz da sua estima no meu rosto. Treinei com os Jedi por anos e sei como operam. Acha que eles celebrariam a explosão dos caças da Primeira Ordem da forma como você celebra? Acha que o instinto deles é atacar? Leia os Textos Sagrados e se surpreenda com a maneira antiquada que os velhos utilizam para contrariar a própria natureza. 

Não havia como negar. Kylo estava certo. Jakku era um ambiente hostil à vida humana, onde todos estão vulneráveis à ataques inesperados. Os anos de Rey no deserto só fizeram endurecê-la. Nunca tinha se culpado por seu mecanismo de defesa, ao menos até então. Agora, se questionava se realmente era digna da posição de uma Jedi. Mais uma vez a busca por pertencimento parecia ter falhado. Se ela era sensitiva à Força mas não era uma Jedi, se ela um símbolo da Resistência mas se sentia alienada da Resistência, quem era ela? E aonde ela pertencia? De alguma maneira, Kylo parecia ter as respostas, mas elas eram turvas. Faltava-lhe clareza.

\- Eu...

\- Você poderia ter aprendido como balancear seus poderes. Você poderia ter tido tudo, mas já tomou sua decisão.

\- Nunca quis a Galáxia, só queria...

\- Um herói? - perguntou em tom de desdém - Sendo assim, deve ter aprendido uma lição valiosa. Eu não sou um herói rebelde, não sou Han Solo. Não sou Luke Skywalker e nunca reestabelecerei a academia de treinamento Jedi. Você sabe o que eu sou. Diga, vamos, diga.

Rey hesitou. 

\- Sou um monstro. 

Os lábios de Kylo tremiam, e Rey sentiu a garanta doer. O choro partia dela ou dele?

\- Fui tola, tola de acreditar que você mudaria.

Todos os anos ouvindo histórias sobre como o jovem Skywalker havia libertado o homem mais odiado da Galáxia da moléstia do lado sombrio apenas com sua compaixão a fizeram crer que nem tudo estava perdido.

\- Sim, foi. E eu fui tolo de acreditar que você ficaria ao meu lado. Mas não deveria ter permitido que uma visão incerta guiasse minhas ações. Não foi a primeira vez que alguém da minha confiança brandia um sabre contra mim quando não correspondi a expectativas. 

\- Minha única expectativa era que você voltasse para casa, para a sua família!

\- Não há casa. A Resistência não é sua casa nem tampouco é a minha. Minha família me traiu, é tudo o que importa.

\- Eu sinto, também. Sinto sua solidão. A Primeira Ordem não supre o vazio que você carrega. Talvez tenha todo o poder que precisa, mas não está satisfeito.

Rey soube que naquele momento havia atingido o ponto fraco do Líder Supremo. Ele estava tão só quanto ela. Ambos ansiavam por algo. E no fundo, sabiam o que era. 

\- Fora o poder, tudo é ilusão.

\- Não foi uma ilusão quando tocamos as mãos. 

Kylo respirou fundo e semicerrou o olhar.

\- É melhor reforçar suas defesas, Jedi, pois eu vou encontrá-la.


End file.
